Compassion Leads To Nowhere
by Oh-FoR-mErLiN's-Sake
Summary: What if William Dunn managed to hurt someone while he was in the hospital? Will they survive?
1. Compassion Might Get You Killed

**New Story! I had this in my head for awhile, so I decided to write it down! :) The Story takes place around episode 12 of season 5. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hmph. I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything. If I did, season 7's finale wouldn't be so "ugh" worthy. :[ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Derek's been really upset about Dunn; he and Christina have been treating him like an animal. I mean, I know he killed five women, but still! And then Derek let her scrub in just because I didn't want to sign the damn chart! I mean, wouldn't you want to not die chained up to a table?" Meredith complained to Izzie.

Izzie, who just stared at her incredulously, chose to ignore Meredith's dark and twisty inner-turmoil.

"Umm, why don't you and Christina just talk?"

"Are you kidding me Izzie? I already tried!" Meredith looked down at her beeping pager, "Sadie's paging me to his room, so I'll talk to you later."

Izzie watched as Meredith walked distractedly down the hall, and sighed.

"They should really just talk." She mumbled.

"I barely know them, and even I can tell that's not going to happen anytime soon." Denny said beside her.

"Shut up." She mumbled as she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Meredith asked as she walked up to her old friend.<p>

"Oh the patient requested you, said he needs to talk to you." Sadie replied as she walked away from the nurse's station with a chart.

Meredith furrowed her brow as she walked into the room, something wasn't right. For one, Mr. Dunn looked really happy, even though he had just gotten part of his scull removed.

"Oh Dr. Grey, it's so nice to see your beautiful face, now can you tell me if the boy still needs organs, because my top quality parts won't be on sale for long."

"Oh Mr. Dunn, he's going to be fine. They found him organs. So is that all you wanted to know?" Meredith asked.

"Oh no Dr. Grey, one more question…are you happy?" He gave her a mildly curious look.

"Uhm, well of course Mr. Dunn. I have a good job, a family, and a home…" This was starting to make Meredith slightly uncomfortable. She glanced around the room, and suddenly noticed the guards weren't by the door anymore, and the blinds were closed completely.

"Where are the guards Mr. Dunn?" Meredith abruptly asked, this was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Oh one left to sort out my transport back to the prison, and the other left to take a smoking break."

"Wh-what?" Meredith stammered, "A-aren't they supposed to be here 24/7?" Meredith was starting to get scared.

"Not unless you pay them off."

There was an odd gleam in his eye. The same one he'd had after he'd finished telling Christina and herself about what made him go on death row.

"I-I think I'm going to leave n-now…"

She stood up to leave, but was quickly stopped by Dunn's surprisingly tight grip on her arm.

He wasn't cuffed anymore.

"Oh no you don't Doctor Grey. Now why don't you tell me your first name?" He smiled at her. Then she felt him snap a cuff on her hand, and felt herself dragged forwards and handcuffed to the rail on his bed.

She could feel her heart beat quicken, and her breath started to come in short shallow gasps.

"If I tell you then will you not kill me?" She pleaded in a small voice.

"Nope. So I think we should be on a first name basis." He replied calmly, as he slowly reached behind his pillow and pulled out a scalpel.

"It's Mer-Meredith." She was starting to panic as he lazily began to trace her wrist with the knife.

"That's a pretty name. I like it. I bet Dr. Shepard does too." He smirked as he taunted her.

Meredith hadn't really been thinking about anything but the knife until then. Suddenly she knew she had to escape, she had to get away, and she needed to see his face, Derek's face, before… before…

'_Before I die._' She thought and silently started to cry.

Dunn stared at her for awhile. Then, out of nowhere, he slashed her across her stomach, cutting right through scrubs.

She screamed as she felt the sharp white hot pain course through her. Then she doubled over as he stabbed her over and over, until she collapsed on the floor.

As everything started fading into black, she thought she heard the door open and someone shouting.

'Maybe I'll see Doc again.' was her last muddled thought, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh. Cliffhanger. So I might take a little bit longer to get the next chapter out of this story, or <span>Cut It Away<span>. It just depends on which muse strikes first! ;)**

**Reviews Please! :)**


	2. Hostages

**Yay! New Chapter! But it's really short so I'm posting the next one tomorrow. :) So now you'll have two chapters to read! :D **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. This. AWESOME. Show. *Sob* **

**:P**

* * *

><p><em>She screamed as she felt the sharp white hot pain course through her. Then she doubled over as he stabbed her over and over, until she collapsed on the floor.<em>

_As everything started fading into black, she thought she heard the door open and someone shouting._

'_Maybe I'll see Doc again.' was her last muddled thought, before she lost consciousness._

**Chapter Two**

"Wake Up Meredith."

Meredith could hear a faint voice pulling her from the depths of her dreams. She groaned, and tried to get in a more comfortable position to sleep. But for some reason her stomach hurt horribly.

"Dr. Grey, if you don't wake up soon, I'll have no choice but to kill your little friend."

That last statement took a little while to sink in, but when it did, Meredith's eyes snapped open.

She stared incomprehensively at the sight in front of her. Then, she gasped.

There, unconscious, with a knife held to her throat, was Cristina.

Suddenly all the memories of what happened raced into her mind, she groaned, and clutched at her stomach, before pulling away to look at the blood staining her hands. She looked up and glared weakly at Dunn.

"Let her go." She demanded with as much force as possible.

"I don't think so Meredith. She almost called security, but luckily, I managed to hit her with a chart. You know, those things are quite heavy." His face betrayed almost no emotion, except wicked happiness.

Meredith stared at him, trying to focus on how to escape, but her wounds were making it really difficult.

"Please…just let her go. Just kill me instead. There's no point in killing her too. Please." She begged him, silently praying for some sort of miracle at the same time.

He stared at her for awhile, and disgustedly dropped Cristina next to Meredith. As soon as her friend fell, Meredith checked her pulse and found that she had a strong heartbeat. She sighed in relief.

"Here, clean yourself up. I need you to live a little longer." Dunn said as he dropped bandages on the floor. "We can't have you bleeding out before the real fun begins."

His evil smirk made Meredith nauseous. Gently, she unraveled the white gauze and began to wrap it tightly around her midsection, wincing, as the slightest movement made her cuts sting. By the time she finished, Cristina was starting to stir.

"Take these and handcuff her to the rail too. Quickly, before she wakes up." He threw another pair of steel handcuffs at her. She blinked back tears, and did as she was told.

* * *

><p><em>As Cristina pushed through the doors leading to the Post-Op floor, she wondered if she and Meredith would ever make up. With this one subject swirling around her mind, her thoughts were only broken by a blood-curdling scream echoing through the air. <em>

_She knew that voice. _

_Terrified, she ran towards the inmates room, pausing in shock, at the sight that greeted her. _

_Meredith, on the floor, with blood seeping through her scrubs. And William Dunn with a scalpel in his hand, looking amused._

_Quietly, she tried to back out of the doorway to call for help. But the murderer spoke._

_"Well, well, well...it's Dr. Yang. Are you worried about your friend? Because I cut her up real bad. Hopefully she's not dead though. That won't be any fun."_

_His unemotional face unnerved Cristina. But she had to help Meredith, she was her person. Quietly, she took a tentative step into the room. Hoping that she could find a way to apprehend him._

_"I-I think that it is a bad idea to attack someone while you're in a hospital." She said with as much dryness as possible. "It's a really bad idea."_

_He raised his eyebrows. He was clearly expecting her to tell him to stop, or something of the sort._

_"Oh? Why is that?"_

_"Too many people."_

_"Hmm. Well as you can obviously see, there isn't any around at the moment." _

_Taking a deep breath, Cristina saw her chance to act. _

_"Well there will be."_

_With those words Cristina punched Dunn and dashed for the Code Blue button. But as she was about to press it, she felt a blinding pain flash across her skull, before falling to a heap on the floor._

* * *

><p>Derek Shepard was deep in thought, he kept on reflecting on the conversation he'd had with his mother earlier. But only one statement had truly caught his attention.<p>

"She doesn't see the world in black and white; you need a spoonful of that."

Carolyn Shepard was always right, but she had no idea how right she truly was. Meredith saw things in shades of gray, even when it came to serial killers.

"Dr. Shepard! We need your help in the pit! Massive trauma came in with several head injuries!" George O'Malley yelled as he ran past with supplies.

Derek was about to take off towards the ER when his pager went off paging him 911 to Dunn's Room. He cursed, hoping that the man wasn't dying; he wouldn't have him dying on his watch.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he noticed that the Chief and the police were arguing outside a line of police tape near the door. Meanwhile a group of people was starting to collect, watching the scene unfold. Curious, Derek walked over to the group to see what was happening.

"What's going on?"

Almost everybody in the group fell silent at his words.

Nurse Debbie slowly turned to face him. Quietly, she informed him of what was going on.

"The inmate managed to take two doctors hostage." She didn't look him in the eye.

"Who are the doctors?" He demanded to know, hoping against hope that it wasn't the two residents he'd had assigned with him.

Everyone in the group got extremely quiet, then, Nurse Olivia informed him.

"It's Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang sir."

He stood frozen, not sure on how to process this.

Yes, Meredith Grey doesn't see the world in black and white, and that might just kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I'm a terrible person. Just leaving a chapter off like that. But no worries! The next one will be up tomorrow! And this will give you something to ponder over while I type my fingers off. Plus the flashback to showing what happened to Christina gave more info. And personally, I love the last sentence. <strong>

**So. Dramatic. :D **


	3. This Is It

**Disclaimer: I so badly want to own this show and be rich. Sadly, I don't and I'm not. Yippee. :[**

**Woohoo! I told you it would be up! It's superbly long, and rather angsty. So be warned! But it's mainly only in Meredith's POV, but not 1st person. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone in the group got extremely quiet, then, Nurse Olivia informed him.<em>

"_It's Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang sir."_

_He stood frozen, not sure on how to process this._

_Yes, Meredith Grey doesn't see the world in black and white, and that might just kill her._

**Chapter 3**

As Dunn started pacing the room, Cristina finally woke up.

"M-Mer?" she managed to say, whereas her head hurt horribly.

Meredith nearly collapsed in relief.

"You're awake! Thank God, I thought you were in a coma or something!" She tried to make their situation light, but failed miserably.

"Oh good, the little snitch is awake. Now I have two people to play with. This is going to get interesting." His grin made the sentence ten times worse.

Meredith helped Cristina sit up, who was still dizzy.

"W-what the hell did you do to me?" Cristina said with as much contempt as possible. "I feel like I've been tazed or something." Her glare made it clear that she wasn't happy.

"He hit you over the head with a chart." Meredith explained quietly.

"Holy crap. Those things weigh like ten pounds sometimes." Cristina was clearly in denial. Then, she leaned over to Meredith and whispered, "I tried to press the code button, but I got knocked out, and what is he muttering about?"

It was true, as William paced, he was whispering to himself, obviously trying to think. Every so often, he would peek through the curtains covering the windows. Finally, after 10 minutes, he exhaustedly collapsed on his bed.

Turning towards them, he smiled, and explained what he'd been thinking about.

"Apparently security is outside. And Dr. Shepard is watching." His grin got wider. "So we're going to put on a little show. Every time security tries to negotiate with me, and fails, I'm going to use the scalpel on one of you. But don't worry, you get to take turns."

With both faces expressed in horror, Meredith and Cristina gripped each other's hands, trying, against all hope, to comfort each other.

* * *

><p>As the clocked ticked by, Derek was growing more and more impatient. He couldn't see why security didn't just unlock the door and shoot Dunn, the only weapon he had was probably a…<p>

'_Scalpel._' The word echoed through his mind, reminding him of the crimes that Dunn had committed to be sentenced to Death Row.

Finally, the Chief stopped arguing with the cops, and made his way over to Derek, with a somber expression on his face.

"Shepard. We have to do hostage negotiation with the prisoner. He's probably going to try to hurt Grey and Yang, so we have to be extra careful."

Richard waited for Derek to respond, but he didn't.

"Derek, I know this is hard. She's like a daughter to me. But we have try and help her. But Derek, you need to prepare yourself, they're both probably going to be badly hurt."

With those words, the Chief walked over to the cops, and said that they could begin with negotiations.

* * *

><p>As Meredith grasped Cristina's Hand, she hoped that the police would be successful in getting them out alive.<p>

"Cristina…"

"Yeah Mer?"

"I'm sorry for not sticking up for you when the interns went scalpel happy on themselves."

"It's cool, but next time be there for me, okay?"

"Cristina…"

"What?"

If-if you make it out of here, and I don't, tell Derek that I wasn't suicidal, okay? Tell him that I wasn't ok with this, and that I would have wanted to marry him, and have chatty children with perfect hair. All of that stuff ok?" Meredith blinked back tears, she didn't want to look weak to Dunn.

Cristina stared at her, then slapped her.

"Ow! What the hell Cristina?"

Cristina looked at Meredith with a pissed off expression.

She slapped her again.

"Dammit Meredith! You're not going to die! We're going to get out of here! Stop being all dark and twisty!" Cristina all but yelled in her face.

Dunn, who'd been watching this with mild amusement, finally spoke.

"I beg to differ, Dr. Yang. If I have anything to do with it, you both won't be alive by the end of the day. Now they're ready to start negotiating, are you ready to die?"

Meredith stared at Cristina in terror, and they both watched as Dunn pulled the curtains open all the way.

* * *

><p>"Alright, are we all in position? He's opening the curtains!" a cop barked from the outside of the police tape.<p>

The small group that had gathered around had gotten bigger, accommodating nearly all the attendings, third year residents, and their interns.

When O'Malley, Stevens, and Karev had shown up, they'd all argued with the Chief, who said that they were needed in the ER. But thankfully, the trauma wasn't as big as everyone thought.

Soon after that, Bailey, Sloane, Torrez, Robbins, and Hunt showed up. They all tried to comfort Derek, but he refused to say anything.

Now, they all held their breath as they watched the curtains open to the murderer's room. But they all gasped when they saw that the two doctors inside were slightly worse for wear.

They were both handcuffed to the bed railing and sitting on the floor.

The bottom of Meredith's scrub top was soaked in her own blood.

Cristina was holding her head, obviously nursing a head injury.

But the thing that scared everyone the most, was the look of absolute terror on both of their faces.

They were the fearless twisted sisters, the interns who dealt with the bomb, the ones who helped cut the LVAD wire, the one who survived death, and the other who lied for her boyfriend/boss and got left at the altar. They didn't scare easily.

And yet, that's what they were.

Scared.

But defiant.

* * *

><p>Meredith couldn't believe the nerve of Dunn. Opening that curtain like her and Cristina were on display.<p>

But that's exactly what they were.

They were on display for their loved ones to watch them die.

After coming to this realization, Meredith gripped Cristina's hand harder, before turning to Dunn.

"Don't do this." She demanded.

"Why not? This makes it all the more fun." He countered with a creepy grin.

"Don't let them watch us die!" She shouted, quickly losing her calm. "I'm tired of your sick mind games! You either kill us, or you don't. Just stop playing with us!"

His smile got wider, but then it vanished. Leaving a cruel and menacing frown on his face.

Startled by this sudden change in emotion, Meredith leaned back, but not before he knelt down in front of her.

He put his face right in front of hers, and whispered, "Well I don't like your attitude Meredith, so that means that you get to go first."

He traced the scalpel around her face before resting it against her shoulder. Slowly, he pushed down, gradually stabbing her, but making it torturous.

Meredith screamed; the pain was nearly unbearable. It was much worse than the other cuts, at least they were quick.

Cristina tried to stop him, but she was still dizzy from her head injury, and it didn't help that one of her hands was stuck to a metal pole. Panicked, she yelled for him to stop, and tried punching him; she was aiming for his bandaged head, but he was still faster than her. Instead he blocked her, and backhanded her so hard she passed out again.

Meredith, now sobbing, tried to get away from him, but he just pinned her against the bed with one arm.

Finally looking out the window, she saw Derek being held back by Alex, Mark, and Owen; Izzie crying uncontrollably into George's shoulder, and the police trying in vain to negotiate with Dunn by shouting through the door, which had been barricaded earlier with nearly everything in the room, so that having them break it down was impossible.

When Dunn pulled out the scalpel, and then did it again on the same shoulder, the pain had started to become too much, she could feel the blackness calling to her.

This is it.

She could feel it in her bones.

She could practically see Denny and Dylan Young waiting for her.

She didn't want to. But she knew.

She was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Okay, Meredith's not really going to die. She just feels like she is. Like she did on the day of the bomb. Also, I honestly hate writing torture scenes, it makes me kinda nauseated thinking about it. So I'm probably not going to make a good murdermystery novelist. Ever. :/ But I thought that if I wanted the story to be good, it needed details. But it wasn't THAT graphic. So since this was very long, I'm going to take a break for a couple of days to write another chapter for my other story, then start on this one again. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
